It has been shown that on strictly band-limited high-signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) channels with Gaussian noise, digital data can be reliably transmitted at rates approaching channel capacity by using a combination of ideal zero-forcing decision-feedback equalization (DFE) and known coded modulation and constellation shaping techniques designed for ideal channels free of intersymbol interference (ISI). However, ideal DFE is not realizable. Trellis precoding is a realizable combined coding, shaping and equalization technique that achieves the same performance as an ideal DFE along with coding and shaping.
One potential drawback of trellis precoding is that it is effective only for signal constellations whose signal points are uniformly distributed within a space-filling boundary region. Space-filling substantially means that a union of proper non-overlapping translations of the boundary region can cover (tile) the entire space. Stated in another way, the boundary region must be representable as a fundamental region of a lattice, typically referred to as a precoding lattice. To be compatible with known coded modulation techniques, a precoding lattice is typically chosen as a scaled version MZ.sup.2 of a two-dimensional integer lattice Z.sup.2 (where M is a scaling factor) such that the boundary region then has the shape of a square. In certain applications, square signal constellations are not desirable, since they have a higher two-dimensional peak-to-average power ratio (PAR) than constellations with more circular boundaries. More importantly, square constellations are not suitable for representing fractional bits per symbol and require a method known as constellation switching to allow fractional rate transmission, which further increases the two-dimensional PAR. In trellis precoding, it is possible to find precoding lattices whose Voronoi region is more circular than that of a square and which can accommodate certain fractional data rates. However, this approach is not very flexible, since it does not uniformly handle all fractional data rates and is more difficult to make invariant to 90.degree. phase rotations, which is an important requirement in certain practical applications. Another drawback of trellis precoding is that to achieve shaping gain, the precoding operation must be combined with shaping operations, which increases the complexity of implementation.
There is a need for a flexible precoding method and device that can work with substantially any signal constellation at substantially any data rate and that can be implemented independently from constellation shaping while achieving an overall performance that is at least comparable to that of trellis precoding.